


Prom Queen

by fritzBrenda



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cliche, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Prom Queen, The Blacklist AU, lizzington dance, lizzington forma livre, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21589012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzBrenda/pseuds/fritzBrenda
Summary: Red e Lizzie nunca se conheceram no FBI, mas sim na faculdade.Ele, um benfeitor que resolveu ajudar o jovem Dembe Zumba realizar o sonho de se formar. Ela, uma jovem que tenta se recuperar um período meio "bad" da vida.O que eles não sabiam era que o destino reservava para eles...Na verdade, nem essa escritora que vos escreve sabe. #paciência.A ideia surgiu de um dia de 'cadimia', sem vontade de fazer a o treino de braço e uma mente bem criativa, pega mais três pessoas apaixonadas por um clichê e junta e o final, é essa fofice que vos entrego abaixo.Ela é carregada nos clichê, romance tolos e suspiros apaixonados.Se eu fugi dos personagens, é por que a história deixa e eu quis.Quero dizer que não TBL não me pertence, nem ganho grana com isso e se me pertencesse, Red e Lizzie estariam se pagado desde o primeiro episódio.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Jane Eyre

**Author's Note:**

> A fic teve como inspiração uma música (quer algo mais clichê que isso?)  
> Prom Queen - Molly Kate Kestner.  
> Acho que ela segue como inspiração por mais uns caps. mas eu criei uma playlist no Spotify com todas as músicas que ainda será usada na fic, sendo assim, acho que tem uns caps para vi ainda.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ZqC6bYjPCtafwWlFWmsrE
> 
> Coloquei a classificação Maduro, por que né... se eu bem me conheço, terá algo maduro sim... ae eu não preciso ficar voltando e mudando a classificação.

(POV Red)

\- Olá Lizzie... – disse ele quando se aproximou dela por trás.

Ela fechou os olhos e segurou a respiração tentando assim espantar toda e qualquer sensação ocasionada por sua presença, mesmo depois de tanto tempo separados, ele ainda conseguia mexer com ela, com o corpo e a essência dela.

Lentamente ela se virou e encontrou ele vestido em um impecável smoking e uma máscara preta amarrada com uma fita vermelha na parte de trás da cabeça e claro, um cravo vermelho na lapela do paletó. Clássico, assim como ele.

Ele estava tão próximo a ela, que ela podia sentir o seu perfume, aquele aroma maturado, que dominava todos os seus sentidos, ela esboçou um sorriso se desculpou e saiu em busca do banheiro mais próximo, ela precisava respirar.

Ele ficou no meio do salão apenas observando-a caminhar para longe dele, ele sabia que ela precisava de espaço, ele havia cogitado a hipótese de não comparecer, mas Dembe insistiu tanto que ele deveria que acabou cedendo, ainda mais quando soube que ela estaria concorrendo para Rainha do Baile.

Ele não era ingênuo em pensar que recebeu essa informação sem nenhum motivo, foi um golpe baixo, mas não poderia deixar passar essa oportunidade. E pelo sorriso que recebeu de Dembe enquanto tentava manter a cara de pôquer, o fez ter certeza Dembe conseguiu o que almejava... tirar Red de casa depois de tanto tempo.

_ \----- _

**_4 anos antes_ **

_ Ele e Dembe caminhavam pelo campus da faculdade admirando tudo o que estava à sua volta, por mais que fosse a sua primeira visita ao campus, Raymond já havia encaminhado diversos “prodígios” para a faculdade, mas pela primeira vez ele sentiu a necessidade de acompanhar alguém, não saberia dizer se isso aconteceu em virtude da triste história que rondava a vida do jovem rapaz, ou por que ele precisava ver onde todo o dinheiro que ele enviava mensalmente, fora investido. Pelo menos essa era desculpa que daria a qualquer um dos reitores e membros da comissão da faculdade que encontrasse ao longo do caminho. _

_ Dembe falava de suas aulas e de como aproveitaria cada momento ali dentro, afirmava que o deixaria orgulho e que jamais esqueceria tudo que Red fez e ainda faria por ele, e que ele pretendia fazer a mesma coisa em um futuro próximo, ajudar aqueles que mais careciam de atenção. _

_ Ele não tinha dúvida alguma que Dembe cumpriria com cada palavra que estava pronunciando e ele se permitiu a aproveitar o sol do dia, enquanto acompanhava o alvoroço da juventude, o turbilhão de emoções, hormônios e misto de saudade de casa. _

_ \- Raymond, estou muito feliz por estar aqui, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado meu amigo. – Disse Dembe _

_ \- Não fique! Essa é a melhor fase que viverá, aproveite cada instante meu amigo, desde os estudos, até as confraternizações! – Devolveu Red com um sorriso de garoto no rosto. _

_ \- Me prometa que não ficará trancado dentro daquele escritório o dia todo Raymond... o trabalho pode até dignificar o homem, mas o homem também precisa de cabeça fresca para tomar todas as decisões. – Completou Dembe. _

_ \- Eu vou, mas primeiro, me prometa uma coisa e eu deixarei você livre para achar o seu alojamento. _

_ Red parou a caminhada ficando de frente para o seu amigo com um olhar sério em seu rosto _

_ \- Me prometa que você ficará chapado pelo menos uma vez ao longo dessa sua vida acadêmica! É sério Dembe, a vida é muito curta para nunca ter experimentado a sensação de relaxamento que uma boa erva lhe traz. – Se intenção era ficar sério, nenhum dos dois conseguiram, a gargalhada que ambos soltaram era tão genuinamente leve que acabou chamando atenção de alguns dos acadêmicos que por ali passavam. _

_ Quando finalmente o momento de descontração passou, eles se abraçaram por um momento, desde que um entrou na vida do outro, era a primeira vez que eles iriam se separar por tanto tempo e com tanta distância dentre eles. Red continuaria conduzindo os seus negócios em Nova Iorque, e Dembe ficaria Boston. _

_ \- Até breve, meu amigo – disse Red a Dembe, sorrindo genuinamente. _

_ \- Vejo você em breve, meu amigo – respondeu ele. _

_ Red o viu caminhar para a direção dos dormitórios, fazendo uma prece silenciosa de que tudo caminhasse corretamente para a vida Dembe, que ele não precisasse participar de seus negócios, ele não queria mais uma alma marcada pelo toque dele. _

_ \----- _

(POV Liz)

_ Elizabeth Milhoan havia acabado de estacionar o seu carro e ficou admirando o monumento institucional à sua frente, decidida a fazer dessa uma nova oportunidade livre de todas as pessoas e recordações que causavam tanta dor. Boston seria o seu novo lar, seria o seu recomeço. Ela havia demorado para tomar a decisão de aceitar ou não a vaga em Boston, quase duas semanas de aulas haviam se passado e ela precisaria repor o tempo perdido. Hoje ela finalmente conseguiu trazer o restante das suas coisas para a sua nova casa, rompendo assim o vínculo com o seu passado de uma vez por todas. _

_ Ela estava observando o pessoal responsável pela sua mudança entrando e saindo da casa carregando suas coisas, mudança nunca é algo fácil e para ela, não seria nada diferente, para não se estressar ainda mais com a falta de cuidado e zelo, só para não perder o seu réu primário matando um dos ajudantes, ela optou em ficar apenas observando e deixou o responsável pela empresa conduzir o trâmite todo, se alguém fosse morrer, era apenas um corpo para se livrar. _

_ Quando finalmente ela conseguiu acesso a sua casa, ela tinha certeza que não seria uma tarefa muito fácil, mas ela precisava dar um jeito nessa casa antes de ir para o campus na manhã seguinte. Quando ela se enfiasse nos estudos, nada a tiraria do seu foco, colocou uma música alta, a sua “melhor roupa de ficar em casa” e iniciou a sua organização... _

_... Elizabeth abriu os olhos, mas não quis se levantar, ficou deitada e viu que horas eram... _

_ \--- Oh meu Deus, Oh meu Deus! Oh meu Deus! – Disse ela saltando do sofá – Minha aula! _

_ Como ela chegou na faculdade em tão pouco tempo, ela não saberia dizer, vestir-se era apenas um borrão em sua memória, e como ela conseguira equilibrar tantos livros juntos entre os braços era algo que muitos artistas circenses gostariam de saber. Mas nada dessa habilidade foi o suficiente para evitar que seus livros e ela mesma fossem ao chão quando o seu corpo se chocou com alguém ao virar em um dos corredores. Assim como os filmes românticos mais clichês que ela já havia chorado assistindo, a cena que ela apresentou no corredor da faculdade foi digna de Emmy. Livros para todos os lados, dois corpos se trombando, tentando inutilmente evitar o tombo e a queda do material. Resultado? Ela caiu sobre o corpo de um homem musculoso, suas anotações e livros espalhados por todo o corredor e a vergonha de olhar para qualquer um que estivesse ali... _

_ \- Você está bem? – Ela conseguia ouvir a voz masculina chamando ela, mas ela não conseguia sair da posição em que estava, a vergonha havia travado ela. _

_ A voz continuou a chamar ela enquanto a roda de pessoas se formava ao redor dele, as mãos fortes a pegaram com facilidade na lateral dos braços e a ergueu, ela finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos e viu o sorriso tímido do rapaz se formar. _

_ \- Você está bem? – Perguntou ele gentilmente, quanto ela se sentava sobre as pernas entendo trazer a cabeça para a realidade dela. No seu primeiro dia de aula no campus, ela foi protagonista de um épico mico que ficará registrado o resto de sua vida acadêmica. _

_ \- Eu acho que sim – respondeu ela dando um sorriso sem jeito enquanto tentava inutilmente juntar as coisas com pressa, até que ela parou olhando nos profundos olhos negros a sua frente e se apresentou. _

_ \- Olá, eu sou Elizabeth Milhoan – disse ela estendendo a mão para ele. _

_ \- Dembe Zuma – respondeu ele aceitando o cumprimento e ajudando-a se levantar. – Você está bem? Não se machucou? – Ele realmente estava preocupado com ela. _

_ \- Estou sim – respondeu ela enquanto pegava as suas coisas das mãos das pessoas que solidarizaram com a cena que presenciaram.- Obrigada por ter aparado a queda – completou ela tentando quebrar o clima estranho dentre eles. _

_ Dembe sorriu e ofereceu-se para levá-la à sala, enquanto caminhavam e conversavam descobriram que estavam na mesma turma e como ela, Dembe também não tinha nenhum familiar, apenas um benfeitor que o acolheu quando mais jovem, proveu tudo o que ele podia em relação a estudos, qualidade de vida e conhecimento. _

_ Ela compartilhou com ele a respeito de seu pai, normalmente ela guardava esse tipo de informação, mas pela primeira vez ela sentiu que poderia compartilhar algumas coisas particulares com Dembe, fazia tempo que ela sentia essa necessidade de conversar, de compartilhar com outra pessoa, ele lhe ouvia com muita atenção e quando sentia a necessidade, dava-lhe conselhos... enquanto os ouvia Liz sabia que seu colega tinha tanta experiência quanto ela com situações que causavam dor, e sentiu ainda mais afinidade com o rapaz, ela mentalmente agradeceu aos céus, por seu pai ter lhe enviado Dembe para essa nova jornada de sua vida. _

_ \----- _

(POV Red)

_ Havia muito anos que era benfeitor desta faculdade e nunca havia sentido a necessidade de estar aqui, embora desde que Dembe havia se mudado para cá ele andava cada vez mais por este corredores, Red sempre conseguia se perder por eles – PARECIAM TODOS IGUAIS - ou no pátio ao qual ele tinha uma terrível paixão escondida em admirar o belo jardim e os grupos de estudante que se juntavam por lá para estudar ou apenas desfrutar da companhia dos amigos, mas dessa vez ele realmente estava perdido, já havia virado dentre tantos corredores e não tinha ideia de onde estava indo, se não fosse pelos números nas sala, ele diria que estava andando em círculo. _

_ Com o chapéu nas mãos ele virou para a esquerda mentalizando uma boa alma para o ajudar, ele precisava encontrar Dembe logo para seguir a sua viagem. O que ele não esperava era que alguém iria praticamente cair aos seus braços ao virar o corredor. _

_ Elizabeth estava tão concentrada na sua leitura, que raramente olhava para frente, quando teimava em ler pelos corredores da faculdade, romances sempre foram o seu maior calcanhar de Aquiles, ela entrava no mundo deles e lá ela ficava..., mas nos finais de semana sem trabalhos extras, era sua perdição ou melhor, a sua rendição ... ela se rendia ao prazer da leitura como se nada nessa vida dependesse dela. E encontrou em Dembe um parceiro ideal para as leituras. _

_ E foi assim, indo para o jardim do campus encontrar com o amigo, que ela quase viu a cena se repetir, mas dessa vez um braço passou em volta de sua cintura abraçando-a, enquanto o outro procurava o apoio da parede, infelizmente o livro foi parar no chão, mas um acidente maior fora evitado. _

_ Ela estava com as mãos apoiada no peito dele, olhando para o livro caído no corredor, quando o ouviu falar... _

_ \--- Acredito que Senhorita Brontë me perdoará por ter derrubado uma bela obra como essa, ao salvar a bela donzela de uma queda descomunal – Essa voz... seria possível alguém se apaixonar apenas pela voz da pessoa? Seria possível congelar o tempo e ficar apenas apreciando o tom, o timbre e a cadência de uma pessoa falando por toda a eternidade? _

_ Assim como nos maiores clichês da vida romantizada dos livros, ela lentamente virou o rosto para encontrar aquele belo par de olhos verdes acinzentados, carregados de preocupação e surpresa ao mesmo tempo... aos pouco ela foi recuperando a compostura e a habilidade de se comunicar. _

_ \- Acredito que quando falamos em salvar uma vida, alguns sacrifícios precisam ser feitos – respondeu ela olhando fixamente para ele. _

_ Ele gentilmente colocou uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha, deslizando lentamente a mão pela lateral do rosto dela... quando foi que ele voltou a ser um adolescente idiota admirando a sua paixão secreta?! _

_ \- Você tem certeza que está bem? – Perguntou ele quase como um sussurro, pedindo para ela dizer que não para que esse contato corpo a corpo fosse cessado... _

_ \- Certeza é uma palavra muito forte, mas acredito que sou capaz de me manter de pé... – Deus! O que ela estava falando? Por que parecia que o seu cérebro não conseguia pensar em nada, e principalmente, por que o seu corpo estava tão colado ao dele dessa maneira? _

_ Como se ela tivesse tentando organizar os seus pensamentos, ela soltou a lapela do terno que ele estava vestido, deu um passo para trás enquanto ele soltava delicadamente a cintura dela, porém deixando a mão repousando na lateral... ela virou para o lado para pegar o chapéu dele que estava ao chão, e ele devolveu o gesto cortês retirando do chão o livro dela, olhando para ver se não havia estragado nada e fechando cuidadosamente o exemplar. Ela apenas sinalizou que estava bem com o mexer da cabeça. _

_ \--- Jane Eyre, uma ótima escolha – acrescentou ele estendendo o livro a ela. _

_ \--- Obrigada – devolveu ela, entregando o chapéu a ele, por um breve momento ela teve a sensação que ele não queria devolver o livro e ele teve a nítida certeza que ela não queria devolver o chapéu. _

_ Simultaneamente eles soltaram os objetos, ele devolveu o chapéu a cabeça e ela abraçou o livro no peito, sorrindo timidamente para ele, sentindo uma necessidade urgente de sair dali antes de falar alguma besteira e estragar o momento, ela acenou com a cabeça, girou sob os calcanhares e seguiu o caminho contrário, mas não antes de dar uma olhada sob os ombros e ver se ele continuava lá ou se era apenas um sonho muito estranho. _

_ Sim, ele estava lá, observando-a. Tão sem palavras quanto ela, mas com apenas uma certeza, ele precisava vê-la novamente. _


	2. Morro dos ventos uivantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ainda vagando entre lembranças e realidade, tanto Red quando Lizzie tentando mostrar que superaram tudo o que passaram.  
> Será que isso é verdade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música do capítulo é: The One That Got Away - Katy Perry

_ (POV Liz) _

_ Dias se passaram, mas Liz não conseguia se livrar da sensação dos braços daquele estranho com que tombara. E nem ao menos perguntara o nome, e ainda se imaginava inteligente. Enquanto caminhava para a aula ao lado de Dembe, ouvindo a voz dele ao longe, divagava sobre o que teria feito de diferente. No mínimo, salvaria uns neurônios para perguntar-lhe o nome. Será que o veria novamente? Certamente não era um professor. _

_ Ouviu Dembe chamá-la, provavelmente esperava alguma resposta, sobre algo ao qual conversava com ela, porém não havia escutado uma palavra sequer. _

_ \- Alguém está com a cabeça nas nuvens de novo? – Perguntou Dembe enquanto a parava no corredor, quando finalmente conseguiu sua total atenção. _

_ \- Nã... Não... só estava pensando... ainda não tenho certeza se consigo... – começou ela. _

_ \- Pela expressão que você tinha no rosto, certamente não estava pensando nas aulas Milhoan. – Devolveu Dembe – Há alguns dias você me deixou esperando nos jardins, eu queria apresenta-la á Raymond, ele veio para uma visita e eu estava ansioso para que vocês se conhecessem... mas você nunca veio...e nunca me disse o que aconteceu.... _

_ \- Eu tive um imprevisto e não consegui chegar...sinto muito – disse ela olhando para o lado. _

_ Jamais poderia deixar o amigo saber que não fora pois estava impressionada com o encontro que tivera, que de repente ficara fascinada por chapéus. Será que o veria novamente? Este pensamento estava sempre em sua mente, como se tivesse vida própria. _

_ \----- _

_ Semanas se passaram e após a obsessão inicial, e sem nunca conseguir encontrá-lo outra vez, quase precisava esforçar-se para se lembrar daqueles olhos sob a sombra do chapéu Fedora. Às vezes sentia seu coração acelerar subitamente, porém o semestre foi passando, e todas as suas responsabilidades pesavam sobre si, trabalhos, exames, notas, aulas extracurriculares. Às vezes chegava em casa tão cansada que só tinha tempo de lembrar da sombra daqueles olhos e ir para a terra dos sonhos. _

_ Era final do semestre, restava somente uma prova que seria dali a uns dias...pouco mais de 5 meses se passaram, chegara disposta a deixar tudo para trás. E ali estava ela, seguindo em frente, cuidando dela mesma, mantendo tudo e todos à distância. Menos Dembe é claro, sentia muita afinidade com aquele que agora era seu amigo, sua companhia para estudar, as vezes saiam juntos, aquela afinidade do início permanecia e fortalecia o companheirismo deles. _

_ Estava sozinha em uma cafeteria nos arredores do Campus, Dembe disse que tinha algum compromisso, e por isso não estava com ela desta vez. _

_ Olhava para o romance em suas mãos, enquanto bebericava sua bebida quente, sentia-se estranha, ansiosa. Talvez fosse o final do semestre... talvez não... _

_ Ela sentiu alguém parar ao seu lado, mas não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Se tudo desse certo, ela poderia ter a tranquilidade da mesa apenas para ela e sua bebida fumegante… Não queria a companhia, nem mesmo de quaisquer outros dos seus colegas de classe. _

_ \- Posso me juntar a você? – Disse uma voz rouca. _

_ Liz arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ela conhecia aquela voz. Ela-conhecia-aquela-voz! _

_ Lutou contra as emoções internas, contra o medo de passar outra vergonha, mas finalmente ela tirou os olhos do livro e o encarou, aquele terno impecável de três peças, um sorriso encantador e o Fedora apoiado contra o peito. _

_ \- Por favor - disse ela estendendo a mão apontando para a cadeira em frente a ela. _

_ Ele puxou a cadeira colocou o chapéu na mesa, enquanto tentava olhar a capa do livro que ela estava nas mãos, literatura era umas de suas maiores paixões, ela ergueu a capa para ele e... _

_ \- ahh.. “Morro dos ventos uivantes” – disse e sorrindo – temos uma amante dos clássicos, pelo visto. _

_ \- Apenas alguém que adora uma companhia de qualidade – Ela fechou o livro, posicionando bem em frente ao chapéu dele. _

_ O garçom chegou à mesa trazendo alguma comidas e bebidas para os dois. _

_ \- Tomei a liberdade de pedir algo para nós, estou no aguardo de um amigo, mas acho que ele vai atrasar, seria muito incomodo eu ficar com você enquanto aguardo? – Questionou ele. _

_ \- Fique à vontade, também estou esperando alguém... mas acho que vou ‘tomar um bolo” – disse ela olhando para ele. Ele não precisa saber que esse “bolo” é apenas um amigo... _

_ \- Azar de uns, sorte de outros... – Erguendo a sua xícara em saudação. _

_ O papo fluiu naturalmente, sem peso ou obrigação, conversaram como se o mundo deles fosse o mesmo, discutiram sobre literatura, cafés e viagens. Ela se viu encantada quando ele começou a falar dos luxos, dos pequenos prazeres... _

_ Ela ainda estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo dentro dela, o que era esse novo sentimento dentro dela, essa euforia. Se era algo passageiro, se era algo mais real, quando deu por si, estava olhando fixamente para a mão esquerda dele, procurando um sinal que essa criatura tão divina a sua frente, já fosse um partido fisgado... _

_ \- E então, quando ele pulou no mar... – disse ele buscando o olhar dela – desculpe, acho que estou sendo inconveniente... _

_ Ela foi tirada do mundo em que estava, jamais negaria que estava sonhando acordada com ele. _

_ \- Que deselegante da minha parte – disse ela – juro que não estava lhe ignorando... é que em minha mente eu estava recriando toda a história, sabe como é a mente de um leitor... – disse elas sorrindo, o que não era uma inverdade, apenas a história sendo criada, era dela juntamente com ele, passeando pelos parques que bosques, de braços dados apreciando a vista e discutindo sobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo. _

_ O nervosismo dela começou a dar o ar da graça, pegou o celular e viu um lembrete que seria uma desculpa perfeita para sair dali ele não precisa saber que isso era uma meia verdade. _

_ \- Infelizmente eu preciso ir, tenho uma prova.... – Disse ela pegando as suas coisas e se levantando da mesa, ele seguiu o gesto dela e se levantou para se despedir _

_ \- A propósito, me chamo Elizabeth – disse ela parando de frente para ele estendendo uma mão a ele. _

_ \- Raymond – respondeu ele pegando a mão dela, e trazendo até a boca depositando um beijo – foi um prazer lhe conhecer, Lizzie. – disse descendo a mão dela lentamente, nenhum dos dois conseguia quebrar o contato visual, mas era necessário, ela reposicionou os livros sobre o braço e começou a caminhar para a porta quando ela sentiu a mão dele para no braço dela e fez com que ela ficasse de frente para ele, a mão estava no braço subiu com um carinho suave até a sua bochecha e parando possessivamente na sua nuca, ela sabia o que ia acontecer e ela fechou os olhos em antecipação, ele a puxou suavemente até ele, sua boca tocando a dela,o primeiro contato suave, até que eles trabalharam em conjunto em busca de um melhor ângulo para aprofundar o beijo. _

_ Ela repousou a mão sobre o peito dele, dando a eles um curto espaço para respirar e processar tudo o que estava acontecendo. _

_ \- Me desculpe – ele começou e ela tratou de silenciá-lo com mão em sua boca. _

_ Ela apenas sorriu e continuou o seu caminho até a porta de saída, definitivamente ela tinha o péssimo hábito perder a fala em momentos decisivos como esse... ela abriu a porta da cafeteria dando de cara com Dembe _

_ \- Elizabeth! Que bom que vocês está aqui ainda, venha! Quero lhe apresentar ao meu amigo que tanto te falo! – Disse ele empolgado _

_ \- Não Dembe, eu preciso ir – disse ela ainda tentando processar tudo o que aconteceu ali dentro a segundos atrás – Sinto muito. – Ela saiu com passos apressados, sem olhar para trás, ela precisava ir para algum lugar para processar o que acabara de acontecer. _

_ Dembe ficou sem entender a reação dela, ele conhecia Elizabeth tempo o suficiente para saber que algo havia mexido com ela para que saísse dali da maneira que saiu. Ele precisava conversar com ela.  _

_ \----- _

Ela estava parada de frente para o gigante espelho do banheiro, as mãos apoiadas na bancada, com as juntas brancas de tanta força que ela fazia para conseguir se equilibrar nos saltos. Ele ainda mexia com ela, ele ainda tinha todo um poder sobre ela, ele ainda estava dentro do coração, da mente, dos sonhos e suspiros dela e ela sabia muito bem dessa realidade.

Quando Dembe chegou atrás dela, as lágrimas que ela tanto lutou para segurar, rolaram sobre os olhos, a força nas pernas finalmente cessaram e ela caiu sobre o corpo do amigo, o mesmo amigo que segurou a barra quando eles terminaram, ou melhor, quando Red colocou um fim no relacionamento deles, e aqui estava ele mais uma vez segurando ela, compartilhando sua força, às vezes parecia que ele sofria junto com ela as dores da separação.

Ele a deixou chorar, ele sabia que ela precisava externar toda essa dor que sentia, o que mais lhe doía era que ele sabia exatamente o que fizera Red tomar a decisão mais dolorosa que já tivera que tomar, deixar Elizabeth e seguir com a sua carga sozinho. Ele era o seu fiel escudeiro, era o seu parceiro para a jornada desta vida.

\- Elizabeth – disse Dembe suavemente.

\- Eu achei que conseguiria Dembe, que conseguiria ser forte em lidar com a presença dele, achei que ele não teria mais tanto poder sobre mim, pelo menos não como antes.... – Ela o olhou, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda teimava em cair.

\- Elizabeth, te garanto que está sendo tão difícil para ele, como está para você – disse ele enxugando uma ou outra lágrima que teimava em cair - você tem certeza que quer continuar?

\- E deixar a aquela cadela da Samantha ser a Rainha do Baile? – Disse ela arrancando uma risada triste dele.

\- Não era bem isso que estava falando.... – Disse ele trazendo ela para um abraço apertado. – Mas se você quiser ir para casa, você sabe bem que tenho um sedã preto a porta lhe esperando. – Disse ele entrando no clima dela

\- Eu não sei.... Este baile é muito importante, bolsas de estudo dependem das arrecadações desta noite... – perguntou ela

\- Achei que a intenção do baile era apenas acabar com ego da Samantha. – Ele soltou o abraço e ajudou a se recompor

\- Se eu puder acabar com aquele ser humano horrível, e ainda ajudar dezenas que alunos que dependem dessas bolsas, acho que é uma vitória dupla. – Disse ela sorrindo de frente para o espelho.

(Pov RED)

Raymond observava a cerimônia de Rainha do Baile do piso superior do salão, sua máscara descartada em algum canto do local onde eles estavam, era um espaço reservado aos professores e benfeitores, uma cerimônia particular que a faculdade sempre fazia para homenagear todos aqueles que auxiliam a custear a faculdade, como dizia Dembe: “ Uma cerimônia para elevar os egos, e engordar ainda mais os cheques”, sim mais uma vez ele tinha razão.

\- Ela está linda... – disse Dembe se aproximando ele.

\- Ela sempre foi – respondeu ele levando o copo de whisky a boca. – como ela está?

\- Sendo Liz... – Dembe parou ao lado dele assistindo a cerimônia – pelo menos é o que ela tenta mostrar para todos...

\- Você, dentre todos, sabe que foi o melhor a ser feito, essa vida que levo... – eles se encaram, ele buscava nos olhos de Dembe um sinal afirmação – não poderia trazer essa desgraça para vida dela... se algo acontecesse com ela.... eu jamais me perdoaria.

\- Eu poderia concordar com você Raymond, mas acho que essa decisão era dela, e não sua. – Disse Dembe apontando para a festa.

Liz entrava no salão com um deslumbrante vestido vermelho, a saia dançava ao redor de seus movimentos, ela virou ao redor como se procurasse alguém, e pôde ver que apesar da frente recatada, suas costas estavam a mostra, para seu total desespero.

\- Você e eu sabemos que ela não veria com os mesmos olhos.... Eu fiz tudo, tudo o que pude para você ficar longe disso tudo.... – Raymond não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, o significado por de trás do vestido... era esmagador até para ele. – E no final o que aconteceu?

\- Raymond, por mais que você tente, você não consegue controlar tudo e a todos, meu amigo – devolveu Dembe

\- Mas eu deveria! – Ele ficou de frente para Dembe – eu sou o que sou, eu aquele que puxa os pauzinhos e tudo se acerta, eu sou aquele que quando falam o nome, até o pior dos meus inimigos tremem, eu sou aquele que sempre tem uma solução para tudo e para todos, esse é o meu trabalho, é o que eu faço – disse Raymond virando o resto da sua bebida indo para o interior da recepção.

  
Dembe conhecia esse tom de voz, sabia da teimosia de Red em não aceitar a felicidade, mas ele ainda acreditava em finais felizes… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez que sento para escreve essa fic, algo a mais história flui.   
> Agora ganhei uma co-autora linda que está me ajudando, parece que tudo fica ainda melhor.  
> A ideia principal era no máximo 4 capítulos, mas algo me diz que terá mais que isso.   
> Obrigada a todos que estão lendo, amo cada comentário!  
> Ah! o Capitulo 1 foi repostado para acertar alguns pequeno detalhes dos proximos caps.

**Author's Note:**

> Capitulo 1 foi respostado, apenas algumas alterações para continuação da festa, digo, da história.  
> Espero que tenham gostado da ideia e o que foi apresentado até agora.  
> Espero que continuem lendo, por que eu vou continuar escrevendo, kkkk  
> Obrigada minhas linda betas, que puxam a orelha e me trazem para a realidade da escrita.


End file.
